How to Play/Creating a game
To create a game in School of Dragons, you first need to sign up on the website and Click "Create a Character & Play". After clicking it, it will ask about your age (required) and where did you heard of it (optional). Selecting any age will always result in the page soft reloading. After selecting the age and confirming, it will ask for your email, the username (this will be the account's username, not the actual viking's username) and the password. Wait for it to load and it will warn you that an activation email as been sent to your account - warning, if you don't activate the account within 60 days, it will be deleted. Creating a Viking After you created an account and activated it, you have to download the game in order to play it as the browsers no longer support School of Dragons. After downloading it, log-in with your recently created account and you will be prompted to a Customize Viking interface. Player female custom 1.png|First untouched view of the customization screen (female) Player male custom 1.png|First untouched view of the customization screen (male) Player female custom 2.png|Full view of the customization screen (female) Player male custom 2.png|Full view of the customization screen (male) Before starting the actual game, you have the chance to create a Viking, the landing screen is always on the female customization screen, on the facial section though the appearance and gender can be changed. It should be noted that you can't change the gender after you created the Viking so choose wisely. The default Viking will always have a lights kin, with maroon-colored hair, pitch black eyes and clothing from the 2nd or 3rd slot. While things like the hir color and eye color can be any color (possibly with exception of black after the appearance of the "cant select black" glitch), the skin color can be only changed to brown hues of any brightness and the clothing's color can't be changed at all. The eyes are the only section that won't have any other addition, the hair however used to only have two options, in an unknown update, the Spunky hairstyle was added, possibly due to multiple requests of players only having two long hair hairstyle options. The clothing options are quite low, there's about 3-5 pieces for each sub-category, but in comparison to the early versions, the number of clothing options has been gradually increasing, including the addition of sets, for example, in an unknown update (possibly in v2.3.0), the Alvin Set Bundle was added as a starting set for new players with exception of the helmet - now, one could say that a player wearing the Alvin set/pieces of clothing means that they're relatively new, same goes for a player with an adult Secondary Starter Dragon. When naming a Viking, you have to take into consideration that the game doesn't allow inappropriate words, symbols or number, if it includes any of these, it will give a pop-up saying its invalid. If the name has been used or the game thinks it could have a change, it will give a "suggestion" pop-up, with names like "nametheSleeker" or "Speedyname"; unlike the gender, you can change it later for 50 . Don't worry if you didn't choosed the other pieces, you will keep the other pieces, allowing you to change to the others and unlike Dragons, rechanging the color of your hair, skin, eyes and War Paint is free. Available Items This is a list with all the available items for you to choose. Game Created After this, you will start the first quest, The New Student, that works as a basic tutorial for the game, and will provide you with your first 2 dragons: a Primary Starter and Secondary Starter. You also start off with 25 and 300 . By completing it, more Quests will be unlocked, and you are free to explore the game Locations and try the Minigames. Be careful, when you first-time open the game, it opens with Full Screen on and MMO on, if too many things are open or if the computer isn't stable for the game, it can crash or, in very rare cases, prone to cause a blue screen.